Lo que mas me gusta de ti
by Danny097
Summary: ¿Cómo me llegué a enamorar de ti? Yo todavía no lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que más me atrajo de ti? Un total misterio para mí. ¿Qué me has hecho? Eso mismo me pregunto. Simplemente sé que te amo y que no dejo de pensar en ti, mi hermosa Nanoha Takamachi. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Hola de nuevo. Verán, no me pude resistir ya que esta historia se apodero completamente de mi pues me pareció muy linda y el NanoFate es sagrado y eterno, __**¡Yey! **__Así que traigo conmigo esta nueva adaptación que espero despierte todas las sensaciones que despertó en mí a todos ustedes. No espero muchos Reviews, solo quiero compartir más historias con ustedes. (:_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic que pertenece a **Alfin Study Presents**__y yo solo me encargo de adaptarlo.

_**Resumen: **__**¿Cómo me llegué a enamorar de ti? Yo todavía no lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que más me atrajo de ti? Un total misterio para mí. ¿Qué me has hecho? Eso mismo me pregunto. Simplemente sé que te amo y que no dejo de pensar en ti, mi hermosa Nanoha Takamachi. Two-shot**_

=**Lo que más me gusta de ti**=

Llevo días sin poder dormir, semanas sin saber qué hacer, meses sin dejar de pensar en ti. La verdad no sé cómo pasó, no sé en qué momento te convertiste en el centro de mi universo, de mi vida, de mi amor... Hoy día eres todo para mí, pero ni siquiera sé que fue lo que pasó o que hiciste para que yo estuviera rendida a tus pies.

"¿Fate-chan?"

"¿Si, Verossa?"

"¿En qué piensas?"

Solo pienso en ti... En tu sonrisa, en tu cabello, en tu voz, en tu andar, en tu ternura, en tu esencia... En todo lo que eres tú, princesa que me roba el aliento. Hasta mis compañeros de salón se han dado cuenta que estoy más distraída de lo normal. Muchos piensas que es por los exámenes finales, e incluso he escuchado que creen que estoy así por el próximo consiento que daré en la plaza con el resto de la banda. Si supieran que mis pensamientos solo están protagonizados por ti, creo que se sorprendieran y me dejaran, o me apoyara, la verdad no lo sé, solo pienso en ti.

"En muchas cosas, Verossa..."

"Eso veo... Pero no debes distraerte mucho, el maestro ya viene de camino." - sonrió mi compañero.

"Lo sé." - le devolví el gesto.

El maestro llegó a la aula y yo me volví a encerrar en mi mundo, en ese en donde solo sales tú. Imágenes de ti bailan en mi mente e ilusiones de nuestro futuro florecen en mi imaginación tan obstinada que piensa que correspondes a mis sentimientos. ¿Qué es lo que tanto me gusta de ti? Otro "no sé" se añade, son tantas las cosas y a la vez es tan superficial esto que siento. A veces temo que sea algo meramente físico, algo que solo siento porque eres sumamente hermosa, una doncella de lo más preciosa.

"Ya pueden salir jóvenes, recuerden que mi examen final es el Lunes." - anunció mi maestro de Historia.

Nuevamente me distraje pensando en ti, que no atendí otra vez a la clase. Me reprendo interiormente, pero rápidamente me digo que no importa. Soy una de las mejores en calificaciones y todo lo entiendo sin tener que prestar atención. Siempre he sido distraída, solo que desde que tú llegaste lo soy aún más.

"Nuevamente te distrajiste." - repitió mi amigo de cabellos morados.- "Eso puede hacer que yo te gane en las notas."

"Suéñalo Verossa... Nunca me ganaras, nadie me gana en las calificaciones."

"Quién sabe, con lo distraída que estas últimamente no me sorprende que yo por primera vez te derrote." - sonrió de lado mi inseparable amigo.- "¿A caso esto se debe a cierta chica de primero, pelirroja y de ojos azules?"

Al escuchar su descripción me sonroje violentamente, mi amigo solo río.

"Si..." - susurre por lo bajo.

"Ay, Fate... Te pego bien duro cupido esta vez... ¡Oh espera! ¡Es tu primera y única vez!" - se burló Verossa.

"Oh, cállate idiota... Que no es mi culpa no ser "mujeriega" como tú."

Mi amigo solo calló, era verdad que él era un Don Juan cualquiera, pero tenía un orgullo sensible. A pesar de que éramos mejores amigos desde que teníamos 7 años y hoy día ya contamos con 17, Verossa y yo ya pasamos la etapa "una de las dos parte gusta del otro". A veces pienso que por culpa de mi rechazo es que se volvió el Casanova que es, pero rápidamente me acuerdo que desde pequeño era un coqueto de lo peor.

"Ni me lo recuerdes... Ahora tengo problemas con Shari de primero y Ginga de tercero... ¡Ambas se han peleado en los baños de chicas porque supuestamente la otra me robo de la una!" - se quejó Verossa.- "¡Ya no lo soporto más! Yo a ninguna la he aceptado. ¿Por qué pelean como si yo fuera un objeto?"

"Precisamente, porque así las has tratado. Verossa, sabes que las chicas somos muy sensibles y si un "apuesto" joven les coquetea es obvio que piensen que querrás algo más que amistad." - le dije.- " Si quieres que estas escenas paren, elige a una definitiva y deja de ser tan pícaro..."

"Tratare... Pero es que es muy difícil."- me sonrió como él solo sabe hacer.

Yo me limite a reír, mi amigo era un caso perdido.

"Pero en verdad... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Takamachi?"

Takamachi Nanoha... Mi chica soñada, la dueña del desenfreno de mi corazón. Esa chica que me ha cautivado desde la primera vez, primero por atracción, luego con este gran sentimiento que llevo adentro. No sé qué me hiciste, no sé qué hacer contigo, ángel mío.

"Lo normal, relación sempai-curso inferior y no obtenemos el Home Run." - suspiro con nostalgia.

"Que mala racha... Yo que tú ya me le hubiera declarado... Escuche que a Yunno Scrya le gusta y que a Chrono le atrae... ¿Qué harás?"

"Nada... No puedo hacer nada."

"¡Animo, Fate! ¡Tú no eres así!" - me trató de animar Verossa.- "Además, sigo pensando que tú le gustas."

"No lo creo..."

"¿Quieres apostar?"

Y no pude replicar nada, porque ahí, entre los ciento de estudiantes, se encontraba ella. Ella con su largo cabello rojo, ella con su hermosa sonrisa angelical, ella con su menuda estatura de colegiada, ella con sus grandes y maravillosos ojos azules, ella que me miraba con ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto me gustaba.

"¡Fate-chan!" - me llamó desde la distancia en la que se encontraba.

"Nanoha..." - suspire su nombre.

"¡Fate-chan!" - me volvió a llamar ya frente mío.- "¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te extrañe muchisimo! ¿Qué tal las clases finales?"

Así era ella, tan imperactiva, tan dulce, tan perfecta... Yo sonreía, sonreía por verla, por oírla, por saber que yo era importante para ella. No me molestaba su actitud infantil, eso yo lo amaba de ella. Sus gestos, sus muecas, su aroma, su presencia... Yo amaba absolutamente todo de Takamachi Nanoha.

"Hola, Nanoha... He estado muy bien. Yo igualmente te extrañe y mis clases han estado bien... ¿Y tú, cómo has estado?"

"¡Muy bien! Y ahora más que he podido hablar contigo." - se sonroja dulcemente.- "Fate-chan... Yo quería decirte... Bueno si tú quieres... Que si quisieras... Ya sabes no te obligó... Ir a la fiesta de mi casa... No tienes que ir si no lo sientes... Porque mi hermano mayor cumple y me gustaría que tú fueras y..."

"Me encantaría asistir." - la interrumpí.- "Sería un honor."

"¿En serio? ¡En serio! ¡Eso es maravilloso, Fate-chan!" - me abrazó de la emoción y ambas nos sonrojamos.- "Lo siento, me he emocionado mucho."

"Ya me di cuenta..." - le sonrío con ternura cerrando mis ojos.

"Bue.. no... Yo ya me retiró... La fiesta será en mi casa esta noche...A las 8... ¡Hasta luego!" - y salió corriendo con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Nanoha..." - volví a suspirar al verla partir.

"Yyy... ¡Págame la apuesta!" - me gritó Verossa al oído. ¿Desde cuándo él estaba aquí?

"¡Ahh! ¡Idiota!" - le pegue en la cabeza.- "¡No me asustes así!"

"¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? ¡Si siempre que la vez te metes a una dimensión desconocida! Menos mal que esto no es un anime y salen los corazoncitos y las burbujitas de enamorados..." - me comentó mi amigo ya caminando para nuestra próxima clase.

"Ya cállate, celoso... Además, no has ganado nada... Ella no me ve igual." - digo cabizbaja.

"Ay, Fate... En verdad que eres ciega, canija..."

"¡Deja de hablar a lo latino!"

"¡Déjame ser libre! ¡No me juzgues, mujer! No es mi culpa que tengas la auto-estima por el piso."

"¡Eres un idiota!" - le pegó otra vez en la cabeza.

"¡Por tú culpa me quedare sin neuronas!" - me grita sobándose el golpe.

"Pensé que ya no tenías..." - me burlo de él.

"Ja ja ja... Muy graciosa." - me mira con molestia.

"Ya cálmate, ca-ni-ji-to." - me vuelvo a burlar de mi pobre amigo.

"Ya no sé qué hacer contigo."

"Qué más da, así me quieres."

"Eso es muy cierto." - me dijo a la vez que me revolcaba los cabellos.

Luego de eso seguimos hasta nuestra próxima clase, pero aunque mi cuerpo estuviera presente en aquel salón, mi mente y corazón todavía estaba en aquel pasillo donde por 5 minutos solo fuimos tú y yo. No sabes cuánto te quiero, Nanoha Takamachi... No tienes ni idea del poder que tienes sobre mí...

"¿Y cómo nos vestiremos esta noche?" - me preguntó Verossa cuando se terminaron las clases.

"¿Nos? ¿Esta noche?"

"¡Si mujer! ¡Esta noche! ¡Para la fiesta del hermano de Nanoha! ¿A caso no te acuerdas?"

"¡Claro que sí, idiota! Es solo que no entiendo el "_nos_"..."

"Puff, ¿pero qué te crees? ¡Sin mi tú no puedes salir a ningún lado! ¡A NINGUNO! Eres mi hermanita y te debo proteger de las fieras garras de una hormonada niña de 16 años que sabe Dios si te viola en la fiesta de su pervertido hermano mayor que de seguro gravara todo para que la chica lo vea una y otra vez para complacer sus bajos placeres y luego te..."

"¡Cierra la boca, maldito pervertido!" - le grite golpeándolo con el puño cerrado en su mandíbula y para mi desgracia, muy sonrojada.

"¡Oye! Yo solo doy posibilidades..."

"Claro, escusas para ir a una fiesta en la que NO fuiste invitado."

"Claro que iba a SER invitado... Pero como la chica se limitó a babear por ti se le olvido invitarme..."

"¡Claro que no!" - niego muy sonrojada, rayos ya eso es lo único que ser hacer bien.- "Nanoha solo se distrajo hablando conmigo..."

"Y por eso se distrajo de todo, se olvidó que el mundo existe, no se dio cuenta que yo estaba a tu lado, tartamudeó, balbuceó, se sonrojó y babeó cuando cerraste los ojos a la vez que sonreías. Una clara señal que se babea por ti." - sonrió victoriosamente.

"Una muy clara señal... De que necesitas un psicólogo... Verossa, en verdad que alucinar es malo. Deja de fumar hongos, amigo, eso te va a matar..."

"¡Yo no fumo hongos! Solo colecciono las distintas clases de ellos. ¡Eres una insensible!"

"Como digas, después de que no me vegas con tus locuras te perdono todo."

"En ningún momento te pedí perdón. Fate, amiga, la Nanohatina es mala para la salud." - me contraataco el tarado frente a mí.

"¡Idiota!" - y por última vez en ese minuto, lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza.

Ya eran las 6:00 y todavía no me decidía por la ropa que me pondría. Estaba muy nerviosa, ansiosa por volver a ver a mi ángel caído del cielo. Al final de cuentas Verossa me convenció de ir y yo le prometí explicarle a Nanoha la presencia de él en la fiesta, aunque creo que no se molestara, ella es amable con todo el mundo. Por millonésima vez en el día suspiro al recordar su nombre, esto del amor me ha pegado bien duro en mi vida. Cuanto daría porque ella me correspondiera, porque ella me mirara de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago. Ya habían dado las 7:10 y al fin había podido elegir mi vestuario, espero impresionarla con ello.

"¡Fate-chan! Verossa ya llegó. ¡Baja ya!" - gritó mi madre desde la sala.

"Ya voy, mamá."

Al bajar pude ver que Verossa estaba vestido con porte rebelde pero elegante. La verdad no sé cómo lo hace, Verossa tiene ese aire de chico tonto pero hay veces, como hoy, que le queda el papel de chico salvaje-sexy-elegante. Yo solo le sonreí y él se me quedo mirando fijamente.

"Apuesto que no despegará la vista de ti en toda la noche."

"Y yo te digo que las apuestas son malas... Tienes una adicción a ellas."

"Lo sé, pero le dan a la vida un toque más dulce..." - se encogió de hombros.

"Si tú lo dices." - le reste importancia.

"Bien, hija ve y diviértete esta noche y por favor... ¡Ya no seas tan cobarde" - le reprendió su madre.- "¡Ya decláratele de una vez! Ya no aguanto verte como si el mundo te pesara. Además, Nanoha está que se babea por ti."

"¡Mamá!" - grité nuevamente muy sonrojada.

"¡Ves! ¡Hasta Mamá Precia sabe que mueres por Takamachi y ella por ti! "

"Es cierto, hija... No seas tan torpe. Te pareces a tu padre en ese aspecto. Si hubiera sido por él nunca hubiera pasado nada de nada. ¡Esta que está aquí tuvo que ponerse los pantalones y ejecutar el dicho: "_Si Saito no viene a la montaña, la montaña va a Saitoa_"."

"Eh… mamá..." -traté de corregirla en el dicho e informarle de algo tras ella.

"No me interrumpas hija, que tienes que aprender. Si tienes a la chica que te gusta y la vas a ver no puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad. Recuerdo bien que tu padre lo hizo, yo estaba de insinuación tras insinuación y él como si nada. ¡Mero torpe del que me enamore!"

"Mami..." - pero no me dejaba.

"Hija, deja de interrumpir... Como decía, Nanoha-chan es una jovencita preciosa. Sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo y que no me opongo a que te hayas enamorado de una muchacha. Ya estoy ansiosa por tenerla como nuera y que ambas podamos hacer esas cosas que tú por parecerte a tu padre no te gusta hacer conmigo... ¡Ya quiero tener a Nanoha-chan como nuera! Cuantas cosas podríamos hacer en los días suegra-nuera y en el que dejemos los bolsillos tuyo y de tu padre vacíos..."

"Má..."

"¡Fate deja de interrumpir mi dialogo! ¡Que estoy hablando de algo serio!"

"Es que papá está detrás de ti."

"¿Ah?"

"Aja, con que si fuera por mí no hubiera pasado nada de nada. Con que soy un torpe y que no me gusta hacer cosas contigo. Con que dejarme los bolsillos vacíos al irte de tiendas con la nuera..." - habló mi padre cruzado de brazos y expresión seria.

"¡Hola, cariño! ¿Tan temprano en la casa?" - trató de zafarse mi madre muy sabiamente.

"Si, es que no había mucho en la oficina." - se encogió de hombros mi progenitor.

"Eso es realmente bueno." - le beso mi madre.- "¿Quieres cenar?"

"Si, por favor..." - asintió papá a lo que mi madre se fue a la cocina.- "¿Es cierto lo que dijo tu madre?"

"¿De qué hablas?" - traté de zafarme.

"¡De lo Nanoha-chan! ¿Es cierto?" - volvió a preguntar.

"Si..." -susurré sonrojada.

"¡Eso es genial, campeona!" - me felicitó padre, aunque no sé por qué, yo solo decía por lo de ir a su fiesta.- "No serás varón, pero tienes el encanto natural de los Testarossa. Ese encanto que vuelve locas a las chicas hermosas y preciosas como lo son tu madre y Nanoha-chan...Me alegra que ya sean pareja..."

"¡Padre! ¡N... no somos pareja!"

"¿A no?"

"¡Claro que no!" - grité avergonzada.

"Oh, qué mal... Sí que eres lenta hija mía..."

"¡Ves, ahora tu padre piensa lo mismo!" - se burló el olvidado Verossa que se había limitado a mirar y reír los eventos ocurridos con mis progenitores.

"Cierra la boca y vayámonos ya..." - le mire muy seriamente.

"Cl... aro."

Tras ese intercambio de palabras me despedí de papá y mamá, y me dispuse a ir a la casa de la dueña de mi corazón... Nanoha, cuanto te extraño en estos momentos...

Al llegar a la gran casa de tonalidades claras, ya eran las 7:48 y por lo visto había muchos invitados. Yo me miraba por millonésima vez en el espejo para evitar imperfecciones, quería estar perfecta para mi ángel. Verossa se acomodó su chaqueta negra y abrió los primeros 2 botones de su camiseta igual, negra dejando ver parte de su blanco pecho, sin duda una gran imagen del chico sexy y salvaje, pero yo solo podía pensar en mi diosa particular. Nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre, rápidamente escuchamos una voz melodiosa, tu voz melodiosa. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido y mi desesperación por verte creció. Solo deseaba por fin volver a ver tu hermoso rostro.

"¡Fate-chan!" - gritaste y te lanzaste a mis brazos, yo me sonroje violentamente, podía sentir cada parte de tu cuerpo y tu intenso aroma.- "Me alegra que vinieras... ¡Soy tan feliz!"

"Nanoha... Hola." - fue lo único que balbucee.

"Hola, Takamachi-san." -saludó educadamente Verossa.

"¿Eh?... Verossa-san." - nombró a mi amigo con una seriedad nunca antes vista por mí en ella.- "Hola."

"Ah... Nanoha, invité a Verossa a la fiesta, espero que no te moleste."

"Desde luego." - volvió a hablar en ese tono frío que nunca le había conocido, pero que me sonaba tan terriblemente provocador.

"¿Podemos pasar?" - le pregunté.

"Si..." - y al segundo se apartó de la puerta.

Al entrar pudimos notar que realmente había muchos invitados. La casa de Nanoha era muy grande, yo ya había estado ahí anteriormente por eso no me sorprendía la inmensidad del hogar, contrario a mi mejor amigo que estaba con la boca abierta mirando todo los alrededores. Nanoha estaba muy seria y algo que me encantó fue que tomó firmemente mi mano y no la soltó. Algo que puede tachar de posesivo, pero no quiero malinterpretar las acciones de ella, no quiero ilusionarme para luego pegarme con la ruda realidad.

"Bien, chicas... Yo las veo después, me iré por ahí a ver que encuentro. Las dejo a solas." - nos informó Verossa ates de partir.

"Está bien, diviértete." - le dije.

"Igual tú. No pierdas el tiempo, recuerda lo que hablamos."

"Adiós, Verossa-san..."

Nanoha no notó mi sonrojo tras las palabras de mi amigo, tampoco lo noto por el todavía contacto con sus delicadas manos. Ahora ella se veía más molesta que antes y la verdad yo no sabía por qué. ¿A caso habrá notado que me la como con la vista? Porque durante el transcurso en el que ella me tomaba de la mano, me percaté que llevaba un pequeño vestido ajustado de la tonalidad de sus bellos ojos con tirantes y un diseño sencillo. Sencillamente perfecta y sensual, tal y como me encanta.

"Verossa-san no es un buen novio." - susurró mi ángel.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Te ha dejado sola en una fiesta como esta y míralo... Esta coqueteando a esas chicas." - me informó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Verossa mi novio?" - pregunté sorprendida.

"Ujum..." - ella asintió y yo rompí a reír.- "Porque si yo fuera él, nunca te dejaría sola y estaría solo contigo."

Tras ese ligero susurro paré de reír repentinamente para percatarme que Nanoha estaba muy sonrojada y que jugaba con las manos.

"Nanoha..." - suspire su nombre a la vez que tomaba nuevamente sus manos.- "Verossa es mi mejor amigo, nunca ha sido mi novio y nunca lo será... Somos como hermanos... ¡Y por Dios, yo no promuevo el incesto!"

"¿Me hablas en serio?"

"Muy seriamente..." - le miró fijamente con seriedad.

"Fate..." - susurró mi nombre como en un suspiro...

"¡Eh, Nanoha! ¿Quién es la hermosa joven que te acompaña?" - nos interrumpió un joven muy parecido a mi ángel, pero no tan atractivo como ella.

"¡Ah! ¡Baka Kyoya!" - le gritó ella a su hermano, creo.- "Ella es Fate Testarossa, mi amiga de la escuela..."

"Ah sí, de la que siempre hablas... No mentías para nada, en verdad eres muy bonita, Fate-chan..." - me coqueteó el chico, ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a caer en algo así?

"Gracias, Takamachi-san..." - me limito a decir.

"Sabes... Ahora me arrepiento de no haber estado cada vez que venias para acá... No sabes lo bien que la hubiéramos pasado." - me miró con ojos pervertidos.

"¡Imbécil! ¡A Fate la respetas!" - le gritó con furia mi princesa, otra etapa que me parece de lo más sensual.- "¡Ella no es como las golfas que acostumbras! ¡Además, tienes novia!"

"Es cierto, pero ella es una chica que ha llamado mi atención..."

"Eres un cerdo."

"Lo sé..."

Yo solo me quedé expectante. No podía creer lo que miraba, Nanoha mostraba su faceta más peligrosa, y yo aquí pensando que se veía tan sexy, a la vez que su hermano demostrando que era un cretino de lo peor. Por cada defecto que encontraba en mi princesa, más me enamoraba de ella. Realmente desearía decirle mis sentimientos...

"Vámonos, Fate...La peste aquí a llegado." - me tomó nuevamente de la mano, y nuevamente me sonroje, pero luego me jalo hasta la salida del jardín.

Hace rato era de noche y el cielo estaba maravilloso hoy. La luna llena estaba grande y completa, ninguna nube se atrevía a interponerse entre las millones de estrellas brillantes y el caprichoso color oscuro del firmamento. Esa vista me maravilló, pero la vista que me dejo sin palabras, que aceleró mi corazón y puso una enorme calidez en mi pecho fue la que estaba al lado mío. Ella estaba bellísima, bajo los rayos de luna resaltando en su clara piel, ella se veía perfecta. Mi garganta se secó y el color escarlata volvió a mi piel, porque ahí estaba lo que más yo amaba con las mejillas sonrojada, su vista fija en mí y ese brillo en su mirar que tanto me fascinaba.

Había llegado la hora...

"Nanoha... Yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte, que confesarte..."

"Fate, yo también tengo algo importante que decir..." - me dijo ella con la voz sublime.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, nunca ella había soltado mi mano, pero sus ojos me atravesaban como dagas, como dos hermosas dagas de las cuales no quiero encontrar retorno ni cura.

"D... ime tú… primero." - logré decir con la voz nerviosa.

"Hace un tiempo que te he querido decir esto..." - ella se sonroja.- "Una vez me preguntaste si yo me había enamorado alguna vez a lo que respondí que no. Que no sabía cuál era el sentimiento y mucho menos creía en el amor a primera vista... Fate, te mentí, para ese tiempo yo ya me había enamorado pero tenía miedo a la reacción de quien amaba. Estaba confundida, era la primera vez que me pasaba, fue a primera vista y sin proponérmelo no dejaba de pensar y anhelar estar con esa persona..."

Mi pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, yo esperaba cualquier cosa, incluso esperaba que ella me dijera que quería cantar en el próximo concierto escolar... Nunca pensé que me rompería el corazón de esta manera, y aunque me controlé, mi rostro y garganta me delataron.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién es esa persona?"

"Es alguien a quien amo con locura, alguien que conozco relativamente de poco tiempo, alguien a la cual siento que le conozco de toda la vida..." - sonríe con una sonrisa enamorada, una que me ha maravillado pero me ha roto el corazón.

"¿Es Chrono verdad? Chrono está enamorado de ti..."

"¿Chrono-nii? ¡Por favor, él es como mi hermano mayor! Además, es novio Amy y él está muy enamorado de ella... ¡Ni aunque me gustara lo intentaría con ese baka!" - ríe melodiosamente.

"Entonces es Yunno Scrya..." - susurro con aflicción.

"Yunno-kun se me confesó la semana pasada y yo lo rechacé... Le dije que yo amaba a otra persona con todo mi ser y amor, y él entendió."

"¡Entonces dime quien es el afortunado que se ha llevado tu corazón! ¡Dime quién es!" - no pude evitar derramar lágrimas.

"Fa… te-chan..." -me miró sorprendida y preocupada.

"Nanoha... ¡Dime quien pudo conquistarte!" - alcé la voz con tristeza.- "Quien pudo ganarme, quien hizo que tú no me vieras... Nanoha, yo te amo... Desde que te conocí me enamore de ti...Nanoha, yo... Yo te amo y me parte el corazón saber que quieres a otro... Que siempre he sabido que no tenía esperanzas contigo, pero te amo y quiero que sea feliz... Aunque me parta el corazón, quiero que seas feliz en cualquier lugar."

Finalmente se lo dije, ¿pero a qué precio?

"Fate..." - susurró, ya sé que me mirará con odio, por eso esquive mi mirada de la suya.- "Fate... Mírame."

No quería hacerlo, ya las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, ya mi llanto no cesaba, no quería mirar su acusación, no en esos hermosos ojos.

"Fate, mírame." - me volvió a pedir con voz suave.- "No te odio..."

Yo sorprendida levante mi rostro y lo vi... Vi ese brillo que tanto me gusta en su mirar, no vi odio, ni reproche, ni asco... Solo vi su dulce mirar impregnado de tanta ternura que me ha hecho sonrojar.

"Nanoha... Yo..."

"Nunca me dejaste terminar..." - ella acarició mi rostro.- "Siempre he sido una niña en todo y tú la más madura... Creo que hoy cambiaremos los papeles."

Y no sé porque, me sentí tan feliz.

"La persona que amo, que me vuelve loca en todo los sentido, que me hace respirar en todo momento, suspirar hasta el cansancio..." - me miró, como nunca antes lo había hecho y sonrió.- " Eres tú, siempre has sido tú."

Me paralicé, mi corazón paró de golpe, volvió a latir con velocidad y la felicidad me secuestró por completo.

"¿Qué?" - solo pude soltar.

"Que te amo, Fate Testarossa... Que estoy loca por ti, que en estos momentos me estoy aguantando para no saltarte encima y comerte a besos, que cada vez que te veo mi idiotez crece y mi saliva sale de mis labios... Que quería asesinar a Verossa-san por celos y castrar a mi hermano por tan solo mirarte por 5 segundos..." - me dijo acercándose a mí y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.- "Que te amo y nunca me quiero separar de ti..."

"Nanoha..." - suspiré pero fui callada por sus labios.

Fue mágico, poderoso, hermoso e incluso escuche música en este perfecto beso. No era música con instrumentos, ni letras, ni acordes... Era una con el latir de nuestros corazones, con la armonía de nuestras almas, con la melodía de nuestros espíritus, con la persecución de nuestros cuerpos... La amaba y ella me amaba, me sentía tan feliz, tan nueva, tan viva, tan amada... La amaba y ella me amaba, y esa es mi verdad, mi nueva y absoluta verdad.

"No puedo creer que lo hice..." -susurró entre mis labios con una sonrisa al terminar el beso, ambas con los ojos cerrados y recostando su frente en la mía, sus brazos en mi cuello, mis brazos en su cintura.

"Te amo..." - suspiré y la volvía a besar.

"Fate..." - gimió mi niña.

"Nanoha..." - le llamé separándome un poco de sus tentadores labios, no me pude contener, la volví a besar.- "Nanoha, quiero pedirte... quiero decirte... que me encantaría que fueras mi novia... ¿Lo... serías?"

"¡Claro que sí! He estado esperando que me lo pidieras desde hace mucho tiempo." - me sonrió con dulzura.- "Y ahora que soy tu novia y tú eres mía... No me voy a contener..."

Lo último que dijo lo dijo con un tono taaannn provocador. Lo dijo con lujuria. ¡Porque ese tono definitivamente es de lujuria! Yo solo me sonroje intensamente, ella río y fue por mis labios nuevamente, con intensidad y pasión. Cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba y cuanto me tentaba...

"Nanoha…" - jadeé con deseo.- "Te amo…Te amo con locura. Perdón por comportarme mal anteriormente."

"No te preocupes, yo hubiera reaccionado peor." - río y volvió a jalarme con fuerzas hacia sí para besarme con desenfreno.- "No tienes ideas de lo mucho que te deseo... Fate, te has vestido para provocarme, no he podido quitar mi mirada de ti en toda la noche... Me encantas."

¡Dios! ¡Que calor hacía aquí! Aunque era verdad, mi vestido era escotado, de tonalidades entre rojo y vino, corto hasta las rodillas de corte victoriano. Elegante e igualmente de sensual, lo sé, me excedí demasiado.

"Nanoha... Tú igual... Me encantas." - hablé entrecortada luego del beso. ¡Y que beso!

"Te amo..." - suspiró recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"¿Sabes que es lo más que me gusta de ti?" - solté de la nada.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El brillo de tus ojos, ese brillo que tienes en tu mirada me ha conquistado desde la primera vez que te vi..." - confesé ya más segura y con mis ojos cerrados.

"¿En serio?"

"Así es."

"¿Y sabes que provoca ese brillo en mí?"

"No la verdad..."

"Pues, tú." - me abrazó con fuerzas.- "Solamente tú."

"¿Pero cómo pude ver ese brillo en tus ojos la primera vez si no nos conocíamos?" - le pregunté curiosa apartándome un poco de su abrazo.

"Aquél primer día de secundaria no fue el primero en el que te vi... Yo te conocía desde la elemental... Solo que era muy tímida y nunca me acerque a ti. Yo te admiraba cuando tú te la pasabas en la biblioteca por horas leyendo, yo te escuchaba cuando ibas sola a la azotea y cantabas bajito, yo te observaba en cada juego en el que participabas... Yo me enamore de ti desde que tengo uso de razón... Yo te amo desde siempre..."

"Nanoha... yo... yo no sé qué decir."

"No digas nada, solo bésame y hazme sentir que me amas con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago."

Y con esas palabras nos volvimos a besar, olvidando la fiesta, olvidando a Verossa, olvidando a los invitados, olvidando al mundo, olvidando a su hermano, olvidando a todo. Todo aquello que no tenía que ver con ella, todas esas cosas, yo las olvide. Solo pensaba en ella, y solamente en ella.

"Te lo prometo." - murmuré contra sus labios.- "Te prometo que te amaré con la misma intensidad con la que me amas."

"Como dos imanes que se atraen... Así somos tú y yo, mi princesa carmín."

"Así somos tú y yo, mi dulce ángel azul." - contesté con un nuevo beso que selló nuestra hermosa y eterna promesa.

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

"**Mamá, papá... Nanoha y yo ya somos pareja." - sonrió la chica abrazando a su novia.**

"**¡Oh! ¡Al fin mi hija dejo de ser una cobarde! ¡Ya tengo nuera!" - gritó la señora Testarossa.**

"**Mi hija... Toda una campeona de grandes ligas..." - lloró su padre.- "Ahora solo faltan los nietos y puedo morir en paz."**

"**¡Papá!" - gritó sonrojada Fate.**

"**¡Nada de peros, jovencita! ¡Nosotros queremos nietos!" -Reclamó su madre.- " El que estés con Nanoha-chan no impide que nos hagan abuelos."**

"**¡Exacto!" - apoyó el señor.**

"**Ahora la pregunta sería... ¿Cuál de la dos cargaría en su vientre a mi futuro nieto?"**

"**¡Señora Testarossa!" - gritó muy sonrojada Nanoha.**

"**Niña ya somos familias, dime mamá Precia."**

"**Mamá Precia... ¿No cree que es muy apresurado? Aún no hemos terminado los estudios."**

"**Los estudios se pueden tomar aun estando embarazada... ¡Y claro que no es apresurado! Llevo soportando a mi hija suspirar por ti desde que te conoció... ¡Ya quiero ser abuela!" - exclamó la señora del hogar.**

"**Supongo que mi madre tiene razón." - sonrió Fate.**

"**Eventualmente." - suspiró Nanoha, pero sonrió con malicia.- "Y por eso tú serás la madre de mi hija..."**

"**¿Ah?"**

"**Mamá Precia... Ya sabemos quién cargara a su nieto." - siguió sonriendo como gato.- "Fate-chan se verá hermosa con su pancita de embarazada."**

"**¡Nanoha! ¡Yo no...!"**

"**¡Decidido!" - gritó la señora Precia.- "Vamos, Nanoha... ¡Hay cosas que comprar!"**

"**¡Nooo!" - miró con miedo a su esposa.- "¿No me dejaran vacíos los bolsillos, cierto?"**

"**Claro que no, mi amor... Solo la cuenta rota y una gran reducción en el salario de tu hija... Ya sabes, nuestra hija es toda una Testarossa y los Testarossa siempre son caballerosos y le pagan a sus mujeres... Así que... Hasta luego, cariño... No te enojes si mañana no tienes dinero en la cuenta."**

"**Te lo juro, hija..." - le susurró Saito a su niña cuando su esposa partió.- "No sabía lo que hacía cuando dije si en aquel altar..."**

"**Y yo no sé qué haré si mi Nanoha se sigue juntando con mi mamá." - comentó con un aura deprimido.**

"**Ya somos dos, hija... Ya somos dos..."**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Apoco no está bonita? Déjenme sus reviews y apoyen la historia. Esto es un Two-shot, en el próximo capítulo será visto todo con ojos de Nanoha, publico la continuación la próxima semana. Espero les guste. :33_


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Bueno, antes que nada perdón por no actualizar antes, mi excusa es que mi mama se enteró de que perdí el semestre y me castigo por andar babeando por una chica súper sexy, pelirroja y muy linda… ¡EL CASO ES QUE ES HETEROSEXUAL! Si, ni pedo la vida sigue. Bueno les dejo la segunda parte de este bello fic que por desgracia ¡ACABO! _

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha por desgracia no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic que pertenece a **Alfin Study Presents**__y yo solo me encargo de adaptarlo.

_**Resumen:**_ _**¡Ya no lo puedo aguantar! Bueno, si puedo hacerlo. ¡Pero es que te amo tanto que ya no soporto que no lo sepas! Te he amado desde siempre, Fate Testarossa y no te dejare escapar. No lo haré... **_

=**Lo que más me gusta de ti**=

A veces te veo a lo lejos, otras soy más arriesgada y voy por ti. Eres muy distraída en ocasiones, callada, amante de la soledad, perfecta... Cada vez que pienso en ti me doy cuenta que mi amor es verdadero, que es contigo con quien quiero pasar toda mi vida, toda mi existencia. Te amo desde siempre, pero tú no notas que muero por ti. A veces me das señales confusas, a veces me ilusionas, pero vuelves a tu comportamiento neutro, ese en donde no te puedo leer ni saber qué es lo que piensas. Aunque la verdad, yo soy la más distraída de las dos.

"¡Nanoha! ¡Deja de estar pensando en puerros y atiéndeme!"

"¡Eso hago, Hayate-chan!"

"¡Claro que no! Solo suspiras y miras a la nada."

"Vale, ok ¿qué decías?"

"Te estaba preguntando por lo de Yunno... ¿Cómo fue eso?"

Hace una semana Yunno-kun se me había confesado, yo le había rechazado porque yo no sentía nada por él, solo una bonita amistad. Yunno entendió pero cuando me preguntó la otra razón por mi rechazó yo solo respondí con la verdad, esa que llevo desde hace mucho tiempo en mi interior.

"_¡Nanoha-chan!" _- me llamó.

"_¿Si, Yunno-kun?"_

"_Yo... quería decirte algo muy importante." - _baja su vista con nerviosismo.

"_Te escucho..."_

"_Es que... ¡Tú me gusta mucho, Nanoha-chan!" - _me grita todo sonrojado.

"_Yo... Lo siento, Yunno-kun. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, no te correspondo y solo te veo como un amigo. De los mejores..."_

"_Est... está bien... No importa, entiendo. En el corazón no se manda jejeje." _- habla con tristeza.- "_¿Hay otra razón, verdad?"_

"_¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?" _- grité colorada.

"_Por favor... solo quiero saber." _- me mira suplicante pero con mucha tristeza, yo no quería verlo así.

_"Si..."_ _- _suspiré._- "Hay otra razón"_

"_¿Cuál?"_

"_Yo también estoy enamorada de otra persona. No simplemente enamorada, sino que le amo con todo mi ser." -_le explicaba con una sonrisa a la vez que imaginaba a la dueña de la mirada más hermosa del universo.- "_Cuando le veo pierdo la cabeza, cuando me habla todo mi mundo se paraliza, cuando le toco no puedo evitar desearle... ¡Estoy totalmente enloquecida por su ser! Le amo y le amo...Le amo tanto que me duele saber que quizás no me corresponda. Pero le amo tanto que no me importaría esperar toda un eternidad por su amor..."_

"_¡Vaya! En verdad le amas." -_ me miró fijamente.- "_¿Sabes? Te deseo éxito con esa persona. Tras tus palabras me he dado cuenta que no tengo oportunidad contigo... ¡Además no era para tanto! Solo me gustabas, no era que te amaba ni nada parecido... En verdad, también hay otra chica que me gustaba jejeje... Yo... no quiero que pienses que me has roto el corazón, sí que me heriste el orgullo. ¡Pero mi corazón está intacto! Recuerda... ¡Soy Scrya Yunno! Las chicas lloran por mí... No yo por ellas..."_

"_¡Engreído!" _-le doy un zape cariñoso.- "_Yo también te deseo lo mejor... Gracias por entender."_

Luego de eso seguimos caminando para nuestras casas, Yunno a pesar de tener 14 años era un chico muy maduro. Era un joven guapo, inteligente, gracioso y educado... Pero a pesar de eso, nunca, ni aunque se pudiera controlar de quien se debería uno enamorar, elegiría estar con él. No porque no me gustara su tipo, sino porque volvería a elegir enamorarme de mi diosa de ojos de escarlata, a la única que quiero en mi vida...

"¡Otra vez en el limbo! ¡Habla de una vez!"

"Pues... digamos que si no te confiesas con Carim, él lo hará antes."

"¡Ni de broma!- grito fastidiada mi amiga de pelo castaño.

"No sé qué esperas para confesarte Hayate-chan, Carim es de lo más obvia" - reí ante se actitud.

"Al terminar las clases, me confesare, lo he preparado todo." – sí que es ocurrente

"¡Shh! Ten cuidado de que no te escuche su fan club, no vaya a ser que me quede sin amiga por bocona."

"No me importa... ¡Nadie puede conmigo!"

Yo solo volví a reír, Hayate era un caso perdido. Era mi mejor amiga y yo disfrutaba estar con ella. Aunque me da pena admitirlo, yo también la he utilizado como medio de información para saber de la dueña de mi corazón. Solo por 4 simples razones: 1.) Nada se le escapa, 2.) Carim es prima de Verossa-san, 3.) Está en la misma banda de quién amo y 4.) Es la vecina de mi diosa.

"A propósito, Nanoha-chan." - paró su festejo.- "¿Invitaras a Fate-chan a la fiesta de tu hermano?"

"¿¡Por qué debería invitarla!" - grité sonrojada parándome de mi asiento.

"¡Pero que si eres baka!" - me reprende Hayate.- "¿No has pensado que eso puede ser una excusa para verla en ropa casual? ¿Una buena excusa para estar con ella? ¿Una magnífica oportunidad para ligártela? ¿Y un perfecto plan para confesarte?"

"Eh... nop..." - sonrío apenada.

"¡Pero qué clase de amiga me conseguí yo! ¡No lo puedo creer!" - me empezó a reclamar.- " ¡Y eso que eres mi mejor amiga! Se supone que seas como yo... Mira, solo tienes que acorralarla, decirle tus sentimientos y te la llevas a la cama..."

"¡HAYATE-CHAN!" - grité con todas mis fuerzas, extremadamente sonrojada golpeando fuertemente en la coronilla de mi amiga a la vez que me paraba de mi asiento.

"¿Algo que compartir con la clase, Takamachi-san?" - me reprendió sarcásticamente mi profesor de Ciencias.

"N... ada, señor." - bajo la mirada muy avergonzada, por el profe y por lo dicho por Hayate-chan.

"Pues entonces le pido que se controle y..." - en ese momento suena la campana de cambio.- "Se ha salvado por esta vez. Pueden salir..."

Tras ese mandato divino recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir rápidamente. Primero, porque ya no quería estar ahí por la vergüenza pasada. Segundo, mi Fate-chan estaría en los pasillos para el cambio de clases. En otras palabras, ya quería ver a la dueña de mi vida.

"Piénsalo bien, Nanoha-chan... Si la invitas será una oportunidad grandiosa." - me siguió aconsejando mi amiga.

"No lo sé... Kyoya y Fate-chan no se conocen y temo que algo malo pase."

"¿Qué algo malo pase o qué tu hermano se fije en Fate-chan?"

"Jejeje la dos." - río con nerviosismo.

"Pues, apartarla de la boca del lobo... Fate-chan es una chica muy inteligente, tú la conoces bien, no caerá en esas cosas." - me miró despreocupada.- "Si no eres arriesgada, alguien más te la va a quitar."

"Lo sé." - suspiro.

Hayate solo me mira y niega con la cabeza, ella sabe de mis profundos sentimientos por Fate-chan, e incluso ella ha sido mi pañuelo de lágrimas cuando siento que ya no puedo más con esta situación, la situación de amarla y no poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, la situación de amarla y que ella no lo sepa.

"Solo tienes que invitarla..."

"¡Lo haré!" - le digo decida.

"¿Sabes? Ayer hable con mamá Precia, ya sabes, tu futura suegra." - me sonríe con picardía, yo solo me sonrojo.- "Y me dijo que Fate-chan se la pasa mirando las fotos que se ha tomado contigo y en varias ocasiones suspira susurrando tu nombre... ¿Eso no te suena a algo?"

"¡Eso es...!" - me sonrojé violentamente.- " Eso no significa nada, yo hago lo mismo."

"Aja..." - me mira como queriendo que continuara.

"¿_"Aja"_ qué? No hay nada más que decir..."

"Tú también lo haces, ¿y por qué?"

"Porque la amo." - digo como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Entonces..." - nuevamente me mira igual.

"¡Entonces nada!" - le digo ya sin paciencia.- "¿Qué tratas de insinuar?"

"Que si tú lo haces por amor... ¿Por qué razón lo haría ella?"

Tras esas palabras yo me quede fría. No sabía la respuesta, pero no me puedo dejar llevar por suposiciones sin fundamentos.

"No lo sé... Quizás porque me extrañaba... ¡Yo la extraño un chorro! Es que no hemos podido hablar desde la semana pasada y... Como hoy es lunes en el fin de semanas no he sabido nada de ella." - suspiro con tristeza.

"Pues estas de suerte porque mira quien está allá." - me señala a unos metros al frente y ahí estaba ella, mi diosa.- "Ve y salúdala, yo me iré al salón."

Yo me quedé un segundo paralizada al verla, estaba hermosa como siempre. Al parecer estaba discutiendo con Verossa-san... Grr, ese idiota de lo peor me molesta su tan sola presencia. Hayate-chan dice que él no es malo y que no trata nada con MI Fate-chan... Pero eso ella dice, yo veo otra cosa, aunque igual pueden ser solo los celos...

Al instante, como con un imán, la dueña de mis sueños dulces, y no tan dulces, se giró y se me quedó mirando tan fijamente que yo pensé que me iba a derretir. No pude evitar correr y gritar su nombre. Yo deseaba tanto saber de ella, deseaba estar con ella, mirarla, escucharla, tocarla... ¡No Nanoha! ¡Control, mujer! ¡Esta buena pero no es para pensar en perversiones! Por lo menos no ahora... ¿¡Qué rayos acabo de pensar!

"¡Fate-chan!" - la volví a llamar ya frente a ella, es tan hermosa que al tenerla así de cerca me olvido de todo y eso hace que una enorme emoción me cubra.- "¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te extrañe muchisimo! ¿Qué tal las clases finales?"

"Hola, Nanoha... He estado muy bien. Yo igualmente te extrañe y mis clases han estado bien... ¿Y tú, cómo has estado?"- me pregunta con esa sonrisa tan bella que tiene, que quiero y que me da celos que alguien más vea.

"¡Muy bien! Y ahora más que he podido hablar contigo." - me sonrojo con intensidad, ella solo agranda su sonrisa, por un momento me pierdo en ella hasta que me acuerdo del consejo de Hayate, lo intentaré.- "Fate-chan... Yo quería decirte... Bueno si tú quieres... Que si quisieras... Ya sabes no te obligó... Ir a la fiesta de mi casa... No tienes que ir si no lo sientes... Porque mi hermano mayor cumple y me gustaría que tú fueras y..."

"Me encantaría asistir." - me interrumpió, pero se lo perdono.- "Sería un honor."

"¿En serio? ¡En serio! ¡Eso es maravilloso, Fate-chan!" - la abrazo de la emoción y al percatarme de lo que hice, las dos no sonrojamos violentamente.- "Lo siento, me he emocionado mucho."

"Ya me di cuenta..." - y nuevamente me sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

¡Dios! Cada vez que hace eso me mata, me entierra, me revive y me vuelve a matar... ¡Fate-chan si supieras esto que llevo adentro! Apuesto que ya estoy babeando por tan solo verte así de inocente, de ingenua, de perfecta...

"Bue... no... Yo ya me retiro... La fiesta será en mi casa esta noche...A las 8... ¡Hasta luego!" - y sentía que ya no podía aguantar más, o corría o le saltaba encima. Obviamente que preferiría la segunda, pero no quería asustarla y con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas, salí corriendo a mi siguiente clase, donde Hayate-chan me esperaba en la puerta.

"¿Ya la invitaste?" - me preguntó Hayate cuando terminamos la jornada escolar de la mañana, durante las clases no pudimos hablar.

"Si... ¡Y acepto!"

"¡Ves! Tu amiga Hayate es muy genial... Deberías escucharla más seguido..."

"Naa, eso no es verdad... Una vez me aconsejaste que me pusiera un mini-falda en el día casual para atraer a Fate-chan y en cambio tuve problemas con mi madre, con los maestros y los pervertidos no dejaban de mirarme... ¡Fue vergonzoso!"

"Pero lograste tu cometido..." - me sonrió con descaro.

"¡Claro que no!"

"Claro que sí." - vuelve a sonreír con ese descaro.- "Nunca había visto a Fate-chan tan excitada y celosa... Es más, siempre creí que era de piedra y nada de esas cosas le afectaban. Pero gracias a ti supe que era igual de humana y carnal que nosotras jajaja... ¡Todavía me acuerdo de su cara roja cuando te doblaste!"

"¡Solo fue a recoger un papel!" - gritó colorada.

"Pero igual... No dudo que tuvo que darse una duche de agua bien fría al llegar a casa..."

"¡Deja de hablar así de Fate-chan! ¡Ella no es pervertida!" - le regaño enojada.

"Puede que sea así... Pero entonces tú si lo eres."

"¡Pero que locuras inventas!" - le pego a al borde del desmayo.

"¡Auch! ¡Nanoha! Tienes brazo fuerte, deja el abuso que soy menor que tú." - se toca la cabeza herida.- "Además lo digo porque siempre en una relación una parte es más pervertida que la otra... También es porque he notado como te pones cada vez que la ves... Y es algo más allá del típico sonrojo de ver a quien te gusta, ya tú pasaste esa etapa hace mucho.

"Si... hace mucho." - pienso distraídamente.

La verdad Hayate tiene razón. No es que sea una pervertida, pero es que ya no puedo mirar a Fate-chan con los mismos ojos de inocencia como cuando tenía 7 años. Llevo enamorada de ella desde que curso el jardín de niños y de eso hace mucho tiempo. Estoy en plena adolescencia y la verdad mi amor por Fate es sincero, es real y es enteramente emocional. Pero últimamente me es inevitable no ver a Fate en un plano físico. Ella es hermosa, enteramente hermosa y perfecta. Y yo. Sinceramente. Quiero. Tener esa perfección. Solo para mí...

"¡Hey, Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan" - nos llama un chico con un helado en manos.

"¡Chrono-sempai! ¿Todo bien?"

"¡Chrono-nii!" - salto encima de él con emoción.- " ¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡Muy bien, Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan!" - nos sonríe con infantilidad.

"¿Dónde está Amy-sama?" -pregunta Hayate, ella admira mucho a Amy, la razón no la sé, pero por eso le dice siempre "sama".

"Pues... Está en la biblioteca terminando una tarea, acabo de salir de allá." - Le contesta.

"¡Oh! ¡Pues iré para allá! ¡Nos vemos luego, Nanoha-chan!" - y rápidamente sale corriendo.

"¿Por qué se fue tan deprisa?" - me pregunta con una mueca de interrogación.

"Ni idea." - me limité a contestar.

"Bueno... ¡Nanoha-chan! ¿Qué tal las cosas con T-O-E-T-O?" - me sonríe de lado, y yo me sonrojo pues sé a quién se refiere.

"Na… nada nuevo... Solo que la invite a la fiesta de Kyoya."

"¡Eso es genial! Puedes aprovechar y confesarte en la fiesta de Kyoya... ¡Así fue como yo me le confesé a Amy!" - me contó con los ojos brillosos.

"¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?"

"Pues, fácil... Estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginga-chan, la mejor amiga de Amy, y le pedí que saliera al jardín conmigo... Eso fue en segundo año y yo estaba muy nervioso. Ella estaba preciosa y yo tenía miedo a ser rechazado." - me relató con una cara enamorada.- "Al principio lo arruiné todo, la hice enfadar y me golpeo muy fuertemente jejeje. Pero por culpa de ese golpe yo caí en la fuente de la casa de Ginga-chan y no me ahogue porque era bajito el agua. Amy se asustó tanto que se tiro a la fuete para salvarme y yo la abrace con mucha fuerza y le dije que la quería. Luego de eso nos besamos, le pedí que fuera mi novia y hasta el día de hoy la amo con locura. Y ella a mí."

"Wow, Chrono eso fue hermoso..."

"¡Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado!" - exclamó con mucha felicidad.

"Yo quiero que algo así nos pase a Fate-chan y a mí." -susurro con nostalgia

"Nee, Nanoha-chan." - me llama Chrono.- "¿Te acuerdas como fue que descubrí que te gustaba Fate-chan?"

"Si..."

Fue en cuarto grado, un día en el que Fate-chan estaba en la azotea cantando mirando hacia la nada. Yo estaba escuchándola desde mi escondite, uno en el que siempre iba para mirarla a escondida, para admirarla en una cercanía muy lejana...

"_Fuiste luz en la oscuridad... Sol en mi soledad... Aire en silencio... Amor en mi maldad..." - _cantaba suavemente.

Tras escucharla, tras maravillarme y deleitarme, suspire su nombre. Yo soñaba con que esas palabras eran dirigidas a mí, deseaba que fuera realidad, pero me bastaba con tan solo imaginarlo. Era tan bella, tan hermosa con su pelo alargado rubio, su piel como porcelana, su boca sonrosada y sus ojos tan impresionantes. Parecía que vieras la misma profundidad en ellos, esa profundidad donde yo quisiera perderme eternamente, nadar junto a ella, junto a ella y nadie más.

"_¿Nanoha-chan?" - _alguien me había tocado el hombro.

"_¡Chrono-nii!"_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" -_ me preguntó.

"_Yo... yo... yo."_

"_Desearía poder encontrar...Una sola, nada más... Una razón para amar... Hasta le eternidad..." -_seguía cantando Fate-chan sin saber de la conversación de nosotros.

"_¿Es por ella que siempre te escapas a esta hora?" -_ me mira con curiosidad.

"_Si..." -_ digo tocando mi cabello para ese entonces, lo llevaba suelto

"_Ósea que te gusta..."_

"_Si..."_

"_Ah... bueno... Fate-chan es buena chica... Ya no me tengo que preocupar que un chico malo te haga daño..." - _me volvió a tocar el hombro, con una gran sonrisa.

"_¡Gracias por entender Chrono-onii!_" - le abrace con fuerzas.

"_Siempre te apoyare... En todo, Nanoha-chan."_

"_Etto... Etto... Toeto..."-_ inició otra canción la dueña de mi ser.

Ese fue uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. El apoyo de mi mejor amigo. Yo sé que mi familia aceptaría con Fate de darse, pero el apoyo de mi mejor amigo es muy valioso.

"¿Sabes que siempre te apoyare?" - me abraza mi amigo.

"Lo sé..." - le correspondo el abrazo.

"Pues... ¡No tengas miedo y aprovecha esa fiesta! Yo sé que lo harás muy bien." - me guilla el ojo con una sonrisa. - "Confió en ti... Ya me dirás que Fate-chan es tu novia."

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de él. Ya eran muchas las señales que recibía, hoy era el día en el que mi corazón se abriría, en el que al fin será liberado y escuchado. Hoy era el día en el que Fate Testarossa sabrá que yo, Nanoha Takamachi, la amo con toda mis fuerzas y que no pienso dejarla ir. Nunca, nunca y nunca...

Estaba ya muy nerviosa, ya había elegido mi traje para la ocasión. Hayate se encontraba en la sala de la casa de mis padres hablando con los poco invitados que siempre llegan temprano. Eran las 7:20 y yo solo podía pensar en lo que estaría haciendo ella. Conociéndola como la conozco, debería estar en un pequeño duelo con su madre. La señora Precia era una agradable mujer, ella era muy divertida y en ocasiones se comportaba muy infantilmente. Yo la quiero como suegra, y en verdad me he llegado a encariña mucho con ella. Las veces que he ido a su casa siempre me trata como una reina y siempre es muy amable conmigo. Solo espero que cuando se entere que muero por su hija no me odie o yo le dé repulsión. La verdad, eso yo no lo quiero.

A las 7:50 tocaron el timbre de mi casa y por una razón inexplicable mi corazón se aceleró, yo solo grite que ya iba de camino y me dispuse a abrir. Al abrir la puerta una descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ante mi estaba la imagen más bella y más fina que haya podido ver en mi vida. Ella, mi diosa escarlata, estaba vestida de una manera tan y tan provocativa mente elegante que tuve que usar todo mi auto control para hablarle sin parecer una adolescente en pleno ciclo hormonal.

"¡Fate-chan!" - grité y me lancé a sus brazos, por fortuna este acto pudo calmar el creciente deseo que he estado sintiendo por mi diosa, ya controlada, mi amor emocional volvió a resurgir.- "Me alegra que vinieras... ¡Soy tan feliz!"

"Nanoha... Hola." - fue lo único que dijo, más bien lo balbuceó.

"Hola, Takamachi-san." - me saludó con educación Verossa y al verlo no pude evitar sentirme celosa.

"¿Eh?... Verossa-san." - lo miré con enojo, pues no me había percatado que estaba ahí y Fate-chan se había separado de mi.- "Hola".

"Ah... Nanoha, invité a Verossa a la fiesta, espero que no te moleste."

"Desde luego." - dije con un tono molesto.

"¿Podemos pasar?"

"Si..." - respondí apartándome de la puerta.

Verossa era el mejor amigo de Fate-chan desde la elemental, nunca he hablado con él directamente pero sé que es un mujeriego de lo peor. Creo que es el novio de MI Fate-chan, creo porque de que otra razón el estaría aquí, acompañándola y cogiéndola del brazo. También sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, incluso se le confesó cuando ambos estaban en sexto grado, yo estaba en esos momentos cuando él se lo decía en la biblioteca de la escuela.

"_¡Fate-chan!" - _la llamó, ella estaba leyendo en la mesa de al final, yo estaba entre los estantes admirándola en secreto hasta que él entró.

"_¿Hai, Verossa-kun?" - _lo miró curioso y aparto su vista de su libro.

"_¿¡Quieres ser mi novia!" - _le dijo casi gritando sonrojado y con los puños apretados, cuando soltó esas palabras a mí me dieron ganas de saltarle encima, y no amistosamente.

"_¿EH?" - _preguntó sonrojada mi diosa.

"_¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?"_- volvió a repetir.- "_Lo he estado pensado... Y tú me gustas mucho...Yo te quiero como novia y en un futuro quiero que te cases conmigo, vivas en mi casa y la limpies mientras yo trabajo fuera como los hombres._

"_¡Lo siento, Verossa!"- _se levantó asustada.- _"¡Pero yo no quiero limpiar ninguna casa que no sea mía y mucho menos quiero casarme con quien no amo!"_

"_¡Pero si también va a ser tu casa!"- _se alteró el idiota.

"_¡Pero no te amo!"_

"_¡Yo tampoco!"_

"_¿Y por qué me pides que sea tu novia?"_

"_Porque me gustas... Y quiero casarme contigo..."_

"_Verossa... Para casarte tienes que amar a la persona."_

"_No importa... Un día te amare..."_

"_Olvídalo, yo no quiero ni ser tu novia, ni tu esposa, ni tu amada... Solo tu amiga y hermana...Yo un día me enamorare, pero en estos momentos solo me preocupa estudiar y estar con mi familia... Nada más." -_explicó mi amada.

"_Bien... Por lo menos lo intente..._" - suspiró el idiota que al otro día estaba acosando a Shari-san.

Entramos a la casa y yo le tomé la mano a mi Fate-chan. Su mano era tan cálida, tan suave y tan delicada a pesar de ser más grande que la mía. Yo estaba sonrojada por sentirla tan cerca de mí, pero aun así estaba molesta por la presencia de Verossa, me partía el corazón el pensar que eran algo más que amigos.

"Bien, chicas... Yo las veo después, me iré por ahí a ver que encuentro. Las dejo a solas." - nos dijo de repente Verossa antes de irse.

"Está bien, diviértete." - le sonrió Fate-chan y eso me molesto más.

"Igual tú. No pierdas el tiempo, recuerda lo que hablamos." - le contestó el idiota.

"Adiós, Verossa-san..."

Vi como él caminaba hasta un grupo de chicas y empezó a coquetear tan descaradamente que me empezó a hervir la sangre. Fate-chan estaba como si no le afectara y en parte me aliviaba, pero aun así, Verossa era un desgraciado.

"Verossa-san no es un buen novio." - susurré.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" - me miró con confusión y ahhh que esa mirada me ha derretido.

"Te ha dejado sola en una fiesta como esta y míralo... Esta coqueteándoles a esas chicas." - le digo ya con mucho enojo.

"¿Verossa mi novio?" - preguntó como si no se lo creyera.

"Ujum..." - asentí y de la nada ella rompió a reír.- "Porque si yo fuera él, nunca te dejaría sola y estaría solo contigo."

Fue un momento de valentía cuando dije eso, ella paró de reír y me miró con absoluta ternura. Mis rodillas por un momento me fallaron y mi vista no quería dejar de admirarla, como lo he hecho siempre.

"Nanoha..." - suspiró mi nombre tomando mis manos que fueron sueltas minutos atrás, me miró con esa ternura tan de ella. - "Verossa es mi mejor amigo, nunca ha sido mi novio y nunca lo será... Somos como hermanos... ¡Y por Dios, yo no promuevo el incesto!"

"¿Me hablas en serio?"

"Muy seriamente..." - otra vez me miró fijamente con seriedad y otra vez me derretí.

"Fate..." - y aquí la prueba de ello.

En estos momentos me arrepentí de haber aborrecido tanto a Verossa. La verdad es que él siempre ha sido un chico bueno, era verdad que un coqueto de lo peor, pero chico bueno al fin y al cabo. Desde la elemental siempre se ha encargado de velar por Fate-chan y eso me deja tranquila. Aunque, yo desearía ser quien la proteja de todo mal y todos sus miedos. Yo deseo ser quién ella elija para pasar el resto de su vida, de su existencia, de su amor.

"¡Eh, Nanoha! ¿Quién es la hermosa joven que te acompaña?" - nos interrumpió Kyoya, mi hermano.

"¡Ah! ¡Baka Kyoya!" - le grité por haber interrumpido mi momento con ella.- "Ella es Fate Testarossa, mi amiga de la escuela..." -

Y la que quiero que sea algo más

"Ah sí, de la que siempre hablas... No mentías para nada, en verdad eres muy bonita, Fate-chan..." - le coqueteó. ¡Le coqueteó! Kyoya. Eres. Hombre. Muerto... Peor, serás hombre castrado. Deja que te duermas her-ma-ni-to...

"Gracias, Takamachi-san..." - se limitó a decir MI Fate-chan. ¡No cayó! ¡Siii!

"Sabes... Ahora me arrepiento de no haber estado cada vez que venias para acá... No sabes lo bien que la hubiéramos pasado." - la miró con esa suciedad que me enferma... ¡Solo yo la puedo mirar así! ¡Digo! ¡Nadie debe mirar así la pureza de mi Fate-chan! ¡Nadie! Quizás solo yo... ¡Nanoha control que estamos en medio de un asesinato masivo contra tu hermano!

"¡Imbécil! ¡A Fate la respetas!" - le grite con furia, con todo el odio que sentí por mi hermana en ese momento. ¡Vaya que el amor ciega!- "¡Ella no es como las golfas que acostumbras! ¡Además, tienes novia!"

Y es cierto, Shinobu-san es una gran chica que adora a mi hermano... O eso creo.

"Es cierto, pero ella es una chica que ha llamado mi atención..." - cínico, deja que llegue la noche.

"Eres un cerdo."

"Lo sé..."

¡Ahh! No soportaba más esta faceta de mi hermano. Si Verossa era un Playboy, ¡este era dios de la infidelidad! Ya no quería estar al lado de él, irónico, suya la fiesta y ni su propia hermana quería festejar con él.

"Vámonos, Fate... La peste aquí a llegado." - otra vez tomé su mano y la lleve rumbo al jardín.

Ya estábamos fuera del jardín de la casa de mis padres. Era muy grande y tenía una vista preciosa, con diferentes flores a los alrededores y un camino de piedras lisas por los lados. La luna se veía inmensa esa noche y su complicidad con el contraste del rostro de Fate-chan hizo que mi pobre corazón se acelerara con la rapidez como si se me saliera. ¡Se veía inalcanzable! ¡Como una estrella! Si... Una estrella que yo quería y que me robo el aliento desde hace muchos años. Una estrella a la que yo le tomaba la mano y ella solo me miraba con sus profundos ojos escarlata y un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas.

Y ya la hora había llegado...

"Nanoha... Yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte, que confesarte..." - soltó de la nada.

"Fate, yo también tengo algo importante que decir..." - le digo suavemente.

La miré fijamente, queriendo transmitir todo esto que siento por ella. Su cuerpo se había tensado y yo lo había sentido. ¡Cómo me tuve que contener para no saltarle y besarle ahí mismo!

"D... ime tú… primero." - me dijo con nerviosismo.

Yo igualmente los tenía, pero pensé en dar el paso, dar mi paso. Tomaré el consejo de Hayate-chan y Chrono-nii... Llegó el momento de decirte lo que siento, Fate Testarossa y no escaparas.

"Hace un tiempo que te he querido decir esto..." - me sonrojé- "Una vez me preguntaste si yo me había enamorado alguna vez a lo que respondí que no. Que no sabía cuál era el sentimiento y mucho menos creía en el amor a primera vista... Fate, te mentí, para ese tiempo yo ya me había enamorado pero tenía miedo a la reacción de quien amaba. Estaba confundida, era la primera vez que me pasaba, fue a primera vista y sin proponérmelo no dejaba de pensar y anhelar estar con esa persona..."

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, fue un mes de habernos "conocido" según tú.

"_Nanoha..." -_me hablaste con esa voz tan suave que me hechiza.

"_¿Si, Fate-chan?" -_me sonrojé al poderte escuchar tan de cerquita.

"_¿Alguna vez te has enamorado o crees en el amor a primera vista?"_ - me miraste con ojos tan brillantes y tan profundos. Como incitándome a que te contara quien era el poseedor de mi corazón. Como si quisieras que te confesara que eras tú.

"_¡Cla... cla... Claro que no, Fate-chan!"_ - más tuve mucho miedo de tu reacción, de lo que harías si te lo dijera. ¿Te alejarías de mí? ¡No! Prefiero que sigas sin saber de mis sentimientos si ese era el precio.-_"Nunca, Fate-chan... La verdad es que no conozco el sentimiento y mucho menos creo en el... en el amor... a... Primera vista. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

"_Ah... Por... nada." -_susurraste y pude notar un destello de desilusión en tus hermosos ojos.

Nunca entendí que fue lo que paso ahí, solo que me arrepiento mil veces haberte mentido y por no ser valiente para confesarte mis sentimientos. ¡Pero hoy romperé ese patrón!

Cuando me dispuse a seguir con mi declaración noté que tu rostro se entristeció y que unas palabras abandonaron tus labios con un tono tan triste que me partió el corazón.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién es esa persona?"

"Es alguien a quien amo con locura, alguien que conozco relativamente de poco tiempo, alguien a la cual siento que le conozco de toda la vida..." - sonreí al pensarte, al saber que estabas a mi lado y la vez por lo relativo que he dicho... De poco tiempo es lo que llevo hablando contigo... De toda una vida. Lo que llevo amándote.

"¿Es Chrono verdad? Chrono está enamorado de ti..."

¿Chrono? ¿Qué tiene que ver Chrono-nii con esto? No será que...

"¿Chrono-nii? ¡Por favor, él es como mi hermano mayor! Además, es novio Amy-chan y él está muy enamorado de ella... ¡Ni aunque me gustara lo intentaría con ese baka!" - río, río porque me acuerdo que yo pensaba lo mismo con Verossa-san y ella. Qué ironía, que raro es el amor.

"Entonces es Yunno Scrya..." - susurró con aflicción y eso nuevamente me ha partido el corazón.

"Yunno-kun se me confesó la semana pasada y yo lo rechacé... Le dije que yo amaba a otra persona con todo mi ser y amor, y él entendió." - expliqué tranquilamente, Fate-chan se veía rara y muy triste, y eso me ponía muy triste a mí.

"¡Entonces dime quien es el afortunado que se ha llevado tu corazón! ¡Dime quién es!" - me alzó la voz y al instante lloro. ¿¡Qué le pasaba a Fate-chan!

"Fa…te -chan..." - la llamé preocupada.

"Nanoha... ¡Dime quien pudo conquistarte!" - me reclamó con mucha tristeza, una tristeza que me ha hecho llorar un poco.- "Quien pudo ganarme, quien hizo que tú no me vieras... Nanoha, yo te amo... Desde que te conocí me enamore de ti...Nanoha, yo... Yo te amo y me parte el corazón saber que quieres a otro... Que siempre he sabido que no tenía esperanzas contigo, pero te amo y quiero que seas feliz... Aunque me parta el corazón, quiero que seas feliz en cualquier lugar."

¿Me... ama? ¿Fate-chan me ama? ¿Esto es verdad? ¡Dios! ¡Me ha dicho que me ama! ¿No estoy soñando? ¡No estoy soñando, en verdad ha dicho eso! Yo me llené de mucha felicidad y quería gritarle que yo igual la amaba. Pero su mirada dolida, esa mirada que yo tanto amaba estaba nublada de un profundo dolor uno que me contagiaba, con esa mirada pude darme cuenta que realmente ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Fate-chan bajo la mirada y yo solo quería que viera los míos.

"Fate..." - la llamé en un susurro.- "Fate... Mírame."

Ella no me quería mirar y lloraba sin cesar, yo quería abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas pero no me atrevía. Nuevamente tuve un pequeño temor.

"Fate, mírame." - la volví a llamar con suavidad, temía que pensara que la odiaba- "No te odio..."

Sorprendida levantó su rostro y repentinamente se sonrojó. Yo solo la miraba con todo el cariño que sentía en esos momentos, con las ganas de abrazarla y jamás soltarle, pero primero tenía que aclarar un asunto para ello.

"Nanoha... Yo..."

"Nunca me dejaste terminar..." - me acerque y acaricie su rostro, su hermoso y perfecto rostro.- "Siempre he sido una niña en todo y tú la más madura... Creo que hoy cambiaremos los papeles."

Era el momento que nuestros corazones deseaban y necesitaba. Mi directa y absoluta confesión.

"La persona que amo, que me vuelve loca en todo los sentido, que me hace respirar en todo momento, suspirar hasta el cansancio..." - la miré con todo el amor que sentía, con todo el anhelo de tantos años, con todo el deseo que llevaba y le sonreí.- " Eres tú, siempre has sido tú."

"¿Qué?" - solo pudo soltar de la impresión, se veía tan dulce, tan pequeña.

"Que te amo, Fate Testarossa... Que estoy loca por ti, que en estos momentos me estoy aguantando para no saltarte encima y comerte a besos, que cada vez que te veo mi idiotez crece y mi saliva sale de mis labios... Que quería asesinar a Verossa-san por celos y castrar a mi hermano por tan solo mirarte por 5 segundos..." -le dije mientras me acercaba y posaba mis brazos por su cuello, ella siempre ha sido más alta que yo.- "Que te amo y nunca me quiero separar de ti..."

"Nanoha..." - suspiró pero yo ya no me podía controlar y la besé.

Sentir sus labios entre los mios fue la experiencia más maravillosa en mi vida. Fue sentir que al fin tenía esa parte que me hacía falta, esa pieza que tanto yo anhelaba y por fin tenía. Los labios de Mi Fate-chan eran suaves y su sabor era tan dulce que fácilmente me podía hacer adicta a él. Mejor dicho, ya era adicta a él. El saber que Fate-chan me correspondía y que en estos momentos yo estaba entre sus brazos y ella entre los míos me hacía tan inmensamente feliz que solo quería estar ahí toda la eternidad.

"No puedo creer que lo hice..." - susurré contra sus labios al terminar el beso con una sonrisa por tenerla así, ambas con los ojos cerrados, yo recostando mi frente en la suya, sus brazos en mi cintura y los míos en su cuello.

"Te amo..." - suspiró tan suave que me erizó el vello de la nuca, inmediatamente me volvió a besar

"Fate..." - gemí su nombre, el beso me estaba maravillando, pero estaba poniendo algo cálido al ambiente.

"Nanoha..." - me llamó mirándome con intensidad separándose un poquito de mí, pero rápidamente me volvió a besar con pasión.- "Nanoha, quiero pedirte... quiero decirte... que me encantaría que fueras mi novia... ¿Lo... serías?"

"¡Claro que sí! He estado esperando que me lo pidieras desde hace mucho tiempo." - le sonreí emocionada y con toda la dulzura que sentía por ella. - "Y ahora que soy tu novia y tú eres mía... No me voy a contener..."

Eso se lo dije con todo el deseo que sentía en esos momentos. Fate era hermosa, preciosa, sensual, elegante, una diosa perfecta y a la vez tan humana que me enloquecía. En otras palabras, las que se dicen vulgarmente, Fate estaba buena, ella estaba que ardía y eso a mí me encendía. ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es mi novia y yo le dije que ya no me iba a contener! Ella solo se sonrojo mucho por mi descarado tono de voz, el que ella provocaba, y yo solo reí. La volví a besar, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad y pasión, queriendo trasmitirle todo lo que ella provocaba en mí. Sentir sus labios con los míos, es lo mejor, es el arte, es la mayor expresión de que algo tan simple fuera tan satisfactorio y tan vital en mi nueva vida. Porque definitivamente, esto era mi nueva vida, la vida junto a Mi Fate-chan.

"Nanoha..." - jadeó con deseo y yo me estremecí.- "Te amo... Te amo con locura. Perdón por comportarme mal anteriormente."

"No te preocupes, yo hubiera reaccionado peor." - reí y volví a jalar hacia mí para besarla con esmero y sin detenerme.- " No tienes ideas de lo mucho que te deseo... Fate, te has vestido para provocarme, no he podido quitar mi mirada de ti en toda la noche... Me encantas."

¿Qué si me encanta? ¡Fate me fascinaba! Me estaba provocando desde que llegó y ahora que es _**MI NOVIA**_,con negritas y todo, no me voy a detener, ni a controlar, bueno solo si hay que hacerlo por razones de vida o muerto. Pero mientras tanto no me detendré. Fate es mía, solo mía y la quiero para mi toda la vida. La amo tanto y la deseo con todo mí ser que en verdad debo fortalecer nuevamente mi amor emocional si no quiero hacer algo... Indebido a mi chica... ¡Qué bien se siente decirlo! O mejor dicho, pensarlo jejeje...

"Nanoha... Tú igual... Me encantas." - habló entrecortada mente, y eso era taaannn provocador para mí.

"Te amo..." - suspiré recostando mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, el mar de deseo había parado un poco, al parecer mi amor emocional volvió.

"¿Sabes que es lo más que me gusta de ti?" - me dijo de la nada.

"¿Qué cosa?"- le pregunté, estar así en sus brazos eran tan reconfortante.

"El brillo de tus ojos, ese brillo que tienes en tu mirada me ha conquistado desde la primera vez que te vi..."

"¿En serio?"-me sorprendí por sus palabras, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

"Así es."

"¿Y sabes que provoca ese brillo en mí?"- ese brillo que tengo desde que te vi por vez primera.

"No la verdad..." - me respondiste con tranquilidad y curiosidad, he sabido leerte, no del todo, pero si lo esencial.

"Pues, tú." - la abracé con fuerzas.- "Solamente tú."

"¿Pero cómo pude ver ese brillo en tus ojos la primera vez si no nos conocíamos?" - me volvió a preguntar separándose un poco de mí.

"Aquél primer día de secundaria no fue el primero en el que te vi... Yo te conocía desde la elemental... Solo que era muy tímida y nunca me acerque a ti. Yo te admiraba cuando tú te la pasabas en la biblioteca por horas leyendo, yo te escuchaba cuando ibas sola a la azotea y cantabas bajito, yo te observaba en cada juego en el que participabas... Yo me enamore de ti desde que tengo uso de razón... Yo te amo desde siempre..."

"Nanoha... yo... yo no sé qué decir."

"No digas nada, solo bésame y hazme sentir que me amas con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago."

Nos besamos, tras esas palabras nos volvimos a besar. Fue un beso totalmente diferente a los anteriores. No fue ni con la pasión, ni con la inexperiencia ni con el nerviosismo que los anteriores besos cargaban, sino que fue uno que sellaba una promesa. Una promesa de amor eterno, de amor fuerte, de amor real. Una promesa que fue hecha con la unión más perfecta y más humana en este mundo, una promesa tan llena de verdad. La verdad de que nos amábamos y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar. Una promesa tan llena de arte, tan llena de amor, tan llena de Fate Testarossa, tan llena de mi corazón...

"Te lo prometo." - murmuró entre mis labios.- "Te prometo que te amaré con la misma intensidad con la que me amas."

"Como dos imanes que se atraen... Así somos tú y yo, mi princesa." - la miré directamente a esos ojos que tanto me enloquecían.

"Así somos tú y yo, mi dulce ángel azul." - y así culminamos con nuestra promesa, con un nuevo beso, uno que daba inició a una nueva vida llena de mucho amor.

Porque lo que me gustaba de Fate eran tantas las cosas, todo ella me gustaba. Pero definitivamente, sus ojos eran mi debilidad. Escarlata...

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

"**¡Chrono-nii!" - llamó la de apariencia inocente e infantil.**

"**¡Nanoha-chan! ¿Qué es lo que deseas?" - preguntó intrigado el mayor.**

"**Es que... Bueno, estaba pensando y... ¡Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Fate-chan!"**

"**¡¿Queeé? ¡Nanoha-chan! ¿A caso estás loca?" - la miró incrédulo el de pelo azulado.**

"**Nop... Bueno si... ¡Por ella lo estoy! Pero no es por esa razón que lo digo..."**

"**¿Y cuál es la razón?"**

"**Pues... Que quiero que tenga un hijo mío, que ese bebé tenga mi apellido, que la quiero todo los días en mi casa, que así será solo mía, que mis padres no se podrían oponer porque ella ya es mi esposa y para que esa imbécil de Arf sepa que ella es de MI pertenencia..."**

"**En otras palabras... Estas celosa." - sonrió Chrono negando con la cabeza.**

"**¡Claro que no!"**

"**¿A no?"**

"**¡No!"**

"**Ah... Pues si es así... No te molesta que Arf le esté tomando del brazo y que Fate-chan sonría como estrella de cine como hacen en estos momentos." - informa el mayor con una sonrisa y señalando el lugar de la pareja.**

"**¿¡Qué!? ¡Fate es mía y nadie la toma del brazo!" - grita la chica caminando con pasos largo hasta la pareja.**

"**Creo que se armará Troya." - comentó una castaña que acaba de llegar en donde se encontraba su novio.**

"**Creo lo mismo..." - le miró con ternura el chico.- "Eso me recuerda mucho a ti."**

"**¿A mí?"**

"**Sip... De ese día con Rein-san..."**

"**Ah... Ese día." - miró con ojos en llamas a la nada.- " Eres mi novio, ¿qué querías?"**

"**Nada... La verdad me encanta que actúes así." - se acercó a su novia y la beso.- "Te amo mucho, Amy."**

"**Y yo a ti, Chrono baka." - le dio otro beso.**

"**¡No me importa que fue un accidente!" - gritó la histérica menor en la otra parte del pasillo.**

"**¡Lo siento mucho, Takamachi-san ! ¡No volverá a pasar!" - suplicó la pobre chica de cabello entre el naranja.**

"**¡Más te vale! ¡Porque Fate-chan es MI novia!"**

"**¡Sí! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Por favor!" - volvió a suplicar ya con lágrimas en los ojos.**

"**Ya vete de aquí... Escoria." - le dijo y la chica salió corriendo.**

"**Hay Nanoha... ¿Qué haré con tus celos?" - la miró con extremada ternura la de pelo rosado.**

"**Perdon..." - la miró avergonzada su chica.**

"**No te disculpes... Nanoha es aún linda cuando se pone celosa." - Río suavemente.- Cuanto te amo..."**

"**Y yo a ti... Y por eso, Fate-chan quería decirte..." - cogió aire.- " ¡TE CASARIAS CONMIGO!"**

"**¡Ahhh!" - exclamó la mayor antes de desmayarse...**

"**¡Oh, Fate-chan!" - corrió Chrono junto a Amy.- "Creo que fuiste muy brusca, Nanoha-chan... Así no se le pide matrimonio."**

"**Lo sé..." - dijo preocupada la menor.- "Pero esto debe ser el embarazo."**

"**Em... ba... ra... zo..." - susurró sorprendido el chico.**

"**Ah, sí... Fate-chan lleva un tiempo sintiéndose mal... Creo que es porque está embarazada." - se encogió de brazos y Chrono también cayó.- "¡Oh, genial! ¡Ahora Chrono también esta embarazado! ¿Qué este mundo no pude avisarme de una forma más natural que seré madre y tía?"**

"**Eh... Nanoha-chan..." - la llamó avergonzada Amy.- "Creo que estas muy confundida..."**

"**¡Claro que no lo estoy! Yo seré madre y Fate-chan va a tener gemelos... ¡Wii! ¡Gemelos! Así al fin tendremos la familia que tanto deseábamos..."**

"**¡Dios!" - susurró Amy.- "¡Dame paciencia para soportar la prueba!"**

"**¡Exacto Amy-chan! Si Chrono-nii esta embarazado será muy difícil..." - se puso en pose de inflexión.- "Por eso... ¡Hay que cuidarlo!"**

"**Nanoha-chan... ¿Eres consciente qué para que alguien tenga hijos tiene que haber tenido relaciones sexuales?"**

"**Rela...ci...ones." - se sonroja.- "Ahora lo... sé. Eso quiere decir que mi Fate-chan no está embarazada..."**

"**Pues si... ¡No te pongas triste, Nanoha-chan!" - le mira preocupada la castaña.**

"**¡Tengo que tener relaciones con Fate-chan para tener un hijo!" - cambió de humor repentinamente, de casi emo a una con el puño arriba y los ojos brillantes.**

"**¡Esas cosas no se dicen!" - gritó Amy.- "Además... En todo caso... No pueden tener hijos... No de esa forma."**

"**¿¡Por qué!?" - Gritó ahora entre llantos repentinos, todavía Fate y Chrono estaban desmayados.**

"**Pues... Porque amabas son mujeres y... ¡Que rayos! ¿Tú madre no te dio educación sexual?"**

"**Nop... Lo que sé es porque mis amigos me lo han dicho y lo que he leído de los mangas..."**

"**¿De qué tipo de mangas estamos hablando?" - preguntó curiosa Amy.**

"**Pues... Unos yaoi que me encontré en la habitación de mi hermana y unos yuris en la tienda de la esquina... En esos mangas tenían hijos o estaban embarazados. También ahí decía que se podía tener un hijo con la persona que más amabas... Que era símbolo de amor entre los dos..." - explicó la de ojos claros mirando con ternura a su todavía desmayada novia.**

"**Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha... Creo que tendré que aclararte ciertos puntos..." - la tomó por el brazo.- "Ven... Tenemos mucho de qué hablar..."**

"**¡Pero y Chrono-nii y Fate-chan!" - cuestionó preocupada por la integridad física de su novia, más que la de su amigo.**

"**Dejarlos ahí, ya mismo se despiertan..." - la terminó de sacar del pasillo.**

"**¿Dónde estoy?" - preguntó la chica que estaba desmayada.- "Creo que me di duro en la cabeza."**

"**Duro y trastornada..." - le dijo otro recién levantado.- "Creo que Nanoha-chan nos quería matar."**

"**¿Por qué mi Nanoha quería hacer eso?"**

"**Pues... Porque dijo que si te querías casar con ella y luego dijo que tú estabas embarazada..." - explicó el chico mirando hacia la nada hasta que escucho un fuerte sonido.- "¿Fate-chan?"**

"**..." - y la chica rubia se volvió a desmayar hasta que la noche termino de caer.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.**

_N/A: Es el final de este hermoso Two-shot, espero les haya gustado, a mí, personalmente ¡Me encanto! Sigan mis otras historias. Espero sus comentarios (: _


End file.
